Sin of Two Lovers
by Powerrangersobsession
Summary: Summary: Scott always knew that he wasn't like his mothers, he just never knew how he was different until they moved to Beacon hills.
1. We have to move

An: Ok, so right after I posted chapter 2 of Feeling Threatened(Which is number 5 of the feeling series.) I had an idea that I wanted to put in that chapter but didn't want to go back and fix it, because I already had it up and a lot of you guys already read it so I decided that, I would put it in the next chapter yay, but this isn't that chapter sorry. Any who, I saw this show that gave me an idea, a world where the roles are reversed. Picture it a place where being straight is frowned upon and being gay is in. Well, that's what this is about, so if this isn't your thing please feel free to leave this story. There are a lot of Ocs and I'm doing something I don't always do, I've decided to cast my Ocs to kind of show who I'm picturing as I write them. So I'll start with the ones that are in this chapter. Tell me what you think of this idea and if it is worth continuing. Also it's in third person, for now. That might change later. Sorry, I'm rambling on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters I also do own the actors and/or singers that my characters are based on. I also do not own any and all the plays, musicals, and movies mentioned.

Summary: Scott always knew that he wasn't like his mothers, he just never knew how he was different until he met Allison.

OCs in this chapter

Amber - America Ferrera

Thomas Hankin - Chris Colfer

Ms. Tong - Camren Dias

We have to move.

Scott McCall grew up in a normal house hold with his two mothers, Melissa and Amber McCall. He spent most of his life learning about how being straight was a sin, and how he would be hated if he was straight.

When Scott was 15 he was cast in the school play of Romeo and Julio. He was cast Romeo and the hottest guy in school, Thomas Hankin was a no brainer for Julio, until the director had the stupid idea to make Julio and girl. She called it Romeo and Juliet, so she cast a girl to play it.

After rehearsal one night, the foot ball team caught Scott on the way home and beat him to a pulp, calling him a hetero, and a breeder. He ran home, up the stairs to his bedroom and cried.

"Sweetie." His mom, Amber called from the doorway.

"Go away." Scott said, hiding his bruised and bloodied face from his ma.

"No." She said, sitting next to him on his bed. "Scott sweetie, look at me."

Scott reluctantly turned to his ma who gasped, at the sight of his face. "I'm fine." He told her.

"The hell you are." She told him. "Who did this?" She asked.

"The foot ball team." He said.

"Why did they do this?" She asked him.

"I was cast as Romeo in the school play." He told her.

"Ahh, Romeo and Julio. You I was in that in highschool. I played the nurse." She told him. "Why would they beat you for that?"

"The director of the play, Ms. Tong, decided to change it to Romeo and Juliet, and cast a girl instead and a guy." He told her.

"She did?" His ma asked, he nodded. "Melissa!" His ma called.

"No, ma. Don't tell mom." He said, but it was too late. His mom entered the room, and saw his swollen face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"The foot ball beat him up." His ma said, "The director of the school play changed Julio into Juliet and cast a girl to play her. Well, Scott was cast as Romeo and everyone thinks he's straight."

"I'm calling the school." His mom said. She walked over to Scott and kissed the top of his head. "Things will get better."

"Yeah, little one. Your mother and I will fix everything." His ma said, taking his mom's hand they both left Scott's room.

Scott just stayed still and stared at the ceiling, hoping and praying for tomorrow to be a better day.

"Did you hear that." Melissa asked her wife as they entered the kitchen. "I'm calling that school now. Then we are moving."

"Do we really have to move?" Amber asked her.

"Yes, the bullying won't stop just because we complain about it being the directors fault if anything, it will only make it worse." Melissa said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I guess you're right." Amber told her. "After all we have my Dad and da's house. After all they left it to us. I knew that keeping it, would come in handy one day."

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. When Scott opened it he was surprised to see Ms. Tong standing there. Her blonde hair was tied back into a neat yet untidy bun, and she was wearing a white dress shirt under a blue sweater, and they were both tucked in a black mini skirt, her green eyes looked sad.

"Hello, Ms. Tong." Scott said.

"Hello, Scott." She said, "Are you mothers home?" She asked.

"Just my ma." He said, "My mom is at work, come on in I'll get her."

Ms. Tong nodded, entered the house then waited for Scott to return with his ma.

Scott found his ma in the bathroom packing everything she could, into a black duffel bag. "Um, ma."

"Yes, Scott." She said.

"Ms. Tong would like to speak with you." He said. "She's waiting in the main hallway."

He ma nodded and stood up. "Ok sweetie. How about you finish packing the stuff up in your room while I go talk to her." She said.

"Ok." Scott told going to his room.

"How dare you show up here." Amber spat, as she stormed in to main hallway.

"Look, I understand that you are upset, but getting me fired was a bit extreme." Ms. Tong spat back.

"Extreme?" Amber asked. "That's not extreme, my son getting beaten up because you decide to make his character a breeder is extreme!" She yelled.

"Scott getting beaten up was not my fault, Mrs. McCall." Ms. tong said.

"It is though. Do you think that if you kept Julio a boy, that my son would still have gotten beaten?" She asked the ex teacher.

"No, probably not." Ms. Tong said, sounding defeated.

"That's what I thought. Now get the fuck out of my house." Amber told her, opening the door. Ms. Tong left, and closed the door behind her.

An: I hope that you guys like it. If you don't I'm sorry. Let me know if I should continue it or not. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	2. A new school and new people

An: So, I decided to write chapter 2. hopefully, you guys are likeing it so far.

Ocs in this chapter

Cory - Devon Bostick

Johny - Andrew Garfield

Mr. Crander - Tom Welling

Kit - Demi Lovato

Mr. Gander - Matthew Morrison

The new school.

"Scott!" Melissa yelled up to her son. "Get up, or you'll be late for your first day at your new school!"

"I'll be right down mom!" Scott yelled back down. He was trying to find an outfit to wear, he didn't want to move to Beacon hills. At least he wasn't known as the schools freak, like I would have been if we stayed. He picked out his orange shirt and black skinny jeans, with his brown sneakers. He combed his short dark brown hair over to the side, and went down stairs. "Good morning mom. Where is ma?" He asked.

"I'm sorry honey, she wanted to see you off on your first day but, she had to go to work." His mom told him.

"Oh, ok." He said. "Do I have to go?" He asked.

"You know that you have too." Melissa told her son.

"What if the boys don't like me?" He asked.

"Oh, sweetie." She said, patting Scott's head. "They will love you."

"Mom you're messing up my hair." Scott complained, rushing to the hall mirror. Once he had his hair fixed he finished his breakfast. "Goodbye mom. I love you."

"I love you sweetie I'll see you after school." His mom called back to him.

When Scott got to school he took a deep breath before taking his first step into Beacon hills high school. everyone's heads turned to him and watched him as he walked to the main office. He went up to the secretary at the main desk. "Hi, I'm Scott McCall." He told him. "I just started here."

"Oh, yes the transfer student." The man said, turning to his file he pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to Scott. "Here is your schedule. Let me find you someone to show you around." He said.

"Ok, I can wait." Scott told him. "Thank you."

"No problem." The man looked out the glass door to the office. "Oh, look at this. Johnny!" He yelled.

Scott looked up to see a well-built boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a read form-fitting t-shirt and blue jeans. "How can I help you?" The man asked.

"Johnny this is Scott he just started here. Can you show him around, please?" The secretary asked.

"Of course Mr. Gander." Johnny said. "Come on, Scott."

"Ok." Scott told him, following Johnny out of the office.

"Ok, so here's Mr. Crander's class. I'll meet you after and show you to your other classes." Johnny said.

"Um, ok." Scott said, "Thank you, Johnny."

"No problem." Johnny said, before leaving.

Scott walked into class and was stopped by the teacher. "You must be the new kid, Scott?"

"Yeah." Scott said.

"I'm Mr. Crander." The teacher said. "You will be sitting next to Cory." He said, pointing to a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes wearing a spiked choker around his neck and black v-neck shirt and black cargo pants and black sandals.

"Ok, thanks." Scott said, walking to the only empty seat next to Cory. "Hi." He said as he sat down.

"Hi, so you're new here?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, my moms and I just moved here two days ago." Scott told him.

"Cool, do you need any help getting around?" Cory asked.

"This guy named Johnny is showing me around."

"Not anymore." Cory said, "I'll show around. Johnny isn't the best person to hang with."

"Ok." Scott said, "I'm Scott."

"Cory." He said.

"Ok, everyone please take your seats." Mr. Crander said. "Today we will be studying greek literature."

After class Scott and Cory went to leave the class when. "Cory can I speak to you please?" Mr. Crander asked.

"Sure thing teacher man." Cory said. "Wait for me in the hall ok?" Cory said.

"Sure." Scott told him, he walked into the hall waited for Cory.

"Scott!" Johnny called, walking up to him.

"Hey Johnny." Scott said.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"About that." Scott started.

"You have been replaced, jockstrap." Cory said, coming out of the class room.

"You can make better friends then Cory, Scott." Johnny said. "Let me finish showing you around."

"I think I'll stick with Cory, thanks." Scott said.

"You're joking right?" Johnny said. "Let's go Scott."

"I think Scott just said, that he wants to go with Cory." A girl said, Scott turned his head and saw a girl with the darkest brown hair Scott had ever seen, with chocolate-brown eyes, wearing a black and pink striped dress, with a scoop neck.

"Who asked you, Kit." Johnny spat.

"Oh, you know me." Kit said, "I just love to kick a guy when he's been rejected."

"Fuck you." Johnny spat.

"In you dreams." She spat back.

"I have to go. Scott are coming with us?" Cory asked. "Or are you going with Johnny?"

"I'm going with you two." Scott said.

"Awesome." Cory said, and they all left down hall.

After school Kit and Cory walked Scott home. "Thank you again for walking me guys." Scott said.

"Any time, Scott." Cory said. "Let's do it again tomorrow."

"definitely." Kit said.

"Scott!" Amber called, from the garage. "Why don't you invite your friends in?" She asked.

"I don't think they have time, ma." Scott told her.

"Of course we have time." Kit said.

"Well, Kit might but, I have to get home." Cory said, "My dads said that they needed to talk to me."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow right?" Scott asked, him.

"Right." Cory said, stroking the side of Scott's arm.

An: Hey so here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Please check out my other fan fictions, and read and review those. Bye.


	3. The Partners of High school

An: Who's ready for chapter 3. I hope you're liking this. There isn't a lot of new Ocs in this, you will hear about the different cliques and some of the characters from teen wolf that you know and love will be revealed.  
Ocs in this chapter  
Garret - Jacob Artist  
Collin - Zak Bagans  
Mr. Stimons - Simon Cowell

The Partners of High school.

After Kit left, Scott's mothers decided to quiz him about his first day of school. "So, who was the really cute boy walking with you and Kit." Scott's mom asked.  
Scott blushed and looked down. "That was Cory. He sits next to me in my English class."  
"So, do you like him?" His ma asked.  
"No, maybe." Scott said.  
"Now we really need to meet him." His mom said, "Don't you think so, Amber?"  
"I think that you are right Melissa." His ma said, "You should invite him over tomorrow."  
"I'll see what I can do." Scott said, walking to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about everyone that he had met today, the two I kept coming back too his mind, was Cory and Johnny. He knew more about Cory than he does Johnny but, they both say that the other isn't the best person to hang out with. Scott was really confused, he didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.  
The next day at school.  
Johnny stood next to the front entrance to the school, waiting for Scott to arrive, he needed to apologize for the way he acted yesterday. When he saw Scott walk onto the campus, he was instantly joined by Cory and Kit. Johnny took a deep breath and walked over to the three. "Hey, Scott." Johnny said. "Can I talk to you alone please?" He asked.  
"Look, he made it clear yesterday that he doesn't want you around." Cory said.  
"I can make my own decisions." Scott said, "Sure Johnny, let's go."  
"Cool, I can walk you to your class, while we talk." He told Scott.  
"Ok." Scott said, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." Johnny told him. "It's just that, I knew that I liked you, when we met and then seeing you with Cory, I don't know what I was thinking."  
"You were jealous." Scott said, chuckling softly.  
"No, I wasn't." Johnny said. "Ok, maybe I was a little."  
"I can't believe it. I've been here for almost 2 days now, and I already have someone getting jealous about the fact that I'm with someone else." Scott said.  
"So, do you forgive me?" Johnny asked.  
"Of course." Scott told him. "Just know, that I won't stop hanging out with Cory and Kit."  
"I don't want you too. I mean we aren't dating." Johnny said. "Yet. Here's your class I'll see you later." Johnny kissed Scott's cheek, then walked away.  
Scott walked into his english class and took his seat next to Cory. "Look Scott I'm sorry." Cory said. "I just acted based on what happened yesterday. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, Cory." Scott said.  
"Ok, class take your seats please." Mr. Crander said, as he entered the class room.  
After class, Johnny met Scott in the hall, and they walked together to Scott's next class. "So, what are you doing Saturday night?" Johnny asked Scott.  
"Nothing much why?" Scott asked.  
"How would you like to go out with me?" Johnny asked.  
"Like to hangout or on a date?" Scott asked.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked.  
"Sure." Scott said.  
"Then it's a date. I'll see you then." Johnny said, kissing Scotts cheek again before walking away.  
Lunch  
At lunch time Scott met up with Kit who led him to their table where Cory was sitting with 2 other guys. "Hey, Scott." Cory said, "This is Garret and Collin."  
"It's nice to meet you." Garret said.  
"Your hot." Collin said.  
"Collin!" Kit said, hitting his arm.  
"Um, thank you?" Scott said.  
"Anytime." Collin said.  
"So, are you ready?" Kit asked, Scott.  
"For what?" Scott asked her.  
"To learn about who's in what social class." Kit said, "Those people over there are the Populars." She said, pointing the table in the middle of the cafeteria.  
"Ok." Scott told her sitting down next to Garret.  
"The person sitting in the middle, is Derek Hale." Collin said, "To his right is his boyfriend Stiles, and to his left his best friend Boyd."  
"Ok, Derek's in my chemistry class." Scott said.  
"Lucky you." Collin said, "He's not the friendliest guy, but he's definitely the hottest."  
"He's taken." Garret said.  
"Unfortunately." Collin said, "Any way, the people at the table to the left of them are the Jocks, who is considered part of the populars they just don't sit together."  
"At the head of them we have Aiden, who's sitting on the edge of the table. To his left is his older sister Kali, next to her is her girlfriend Julia.(An: Yes Julia as in Jennifer.) Next to Julia, is Aiden's friend Ennis. The rest of them are out on the field." Garret told him.  
"Ok. Anyone else I need to know?" Scott asked.  
"Only one more." Kit said, "The group of people on the other side of the populars, they are the leathers."  
"The leathers?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, they all wear leather Jackets." Cory said, "Let's start with the red-head, that's Lydia to the right of Lydia is her girlfriend Cora, who is Derek's younger sister. To Cora's left is Isaac, he's really silent, next to Isaac is Jackson, who is also a jock he just prefers to sit with the leathers. Then there is Ethan who is not here today, but he's Kali's little brother and Aiden's twin brother."  
"He's probably making out with Danny seeing as they're both missing." Collin said.  
"Our group is known as the unknowns." Garret said, "People know our names they just don't care. The rest of the school are called the fans. They either gather around the populars, the leathers, and the jocks."  
"Ok, what clique would I be in?" Scott asked.  
"Mine." Johnny said, coming up behind Scott.  
"You mean they have a clique for stuck up snobs?" Cory asked, sarcastically.  
"Shut up, Cory!" Scott said.  
"It's ok, Scott." Johnny said, "I just wanted to come over, and ask if I can walk you home after school today."  
"The position is filled." Cory told him.  
"Ok, that's enough from you." Collin said, covering Cory's mouth with his hand. "You two cuties continue your conversation."  
"Thank you Collin." Scott said, "Sure Johnny. If you don't mind Kit and Cory tagging along."  
"Not at all." He told Scott, "Can I sit you guys?"  
"Of course, here I'll scoot over." Kit said, scooting over one seat so that she was closer to Cory.  
"Ok, Cory I'm going to move my hand." Collin said, "Behave." Collin moved his hand, and started talking to the group. "Ok, Scott Johnny what are you two doing this Saturday?"  
"We actually have a date Saturday." Johnny said.  
"What?" Cory asked. "He's joking right, Scott?"  
"No he's not, he asked me this morning." He told Cory.  
After Lunch  
When Derek walked into his chem class he saw the new kid, sitting by himself in the front corner. Derek felt bad for him because, he remembers when he was the new kid, no one knew him, not a lot of people were nice him, that's how he me Stiles. Stiles was the only friend he had, and now he's his boyfriend.  
Derek wanted to be that one friend for this new kid, Scott. He has hung with the unknowns and that Johnny kid, but the unknowns hate Johnny and Johnny hates them. Scott would probably love to have a friend with no grudge against Johnny or the unknowns. He went over and sat down next to Scott.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hey." Scott said back.  
"I'm Derek." He said.  
"Scott. It's nice to meet you." Scott told him.  
"Nice to meet you too." Derek said, back.  
"Ok, class." Mr. Stitson said, "This week we'll be doing partner projects, what you will be doing is a science project by using the steps of the scientific method, that we reviewed yesterday. Once you pick a partner come tell me."  
"Do you want to be partners, with me Scott?" Derek asked him.  
"Sure, Derek." Scott said.  
"Awesome I'll go tell Mr. Stitson." Derek told him, standing up and walking over to talk to the teacher.  
An: Here is chapter 3 the walk and maybe the date will be in the next chapter. This chapter was getting too long, and I started to ramble so, yeah ok. I finished typing this at 3 in the morning so yeah. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Good or bad. I want to know. Also I'll be updating Meet the Hales sometime this week, and I'll be updating Mated and I might update why today, I will update Mated today. So yeah. Byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
